It's Only Natural
by Xxanimefangurl2294xX
Summary: Ciel feels a strange sensation during his bathtime that he just can't seem to get rid of. Can Sebastian help? or he the cause of it?


It's Only Natural

Ciel x Sebastian

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Black Butler fanfiction (hopefully you guys like it). Please review, it would be greatly appreciated :D Enjoy~!

It was now evening in the Phantomhive Manor; the daily bathing taking place. The tall raven haired butler began to rinse off the soap off of his master's body; using the damp washcloth to be sure that he properly cleasned him, doing it all in silence as usual.

" Young lord, can you please turn around, I need to wash the front... " Sebastian said smoothly as he dipped this cloth into the basin waiting for his master to face him.

Not responding verbally, Ciel did as he was asked ;now facing the older servant. Sebastian continued his previous actions; working his way down the pale smooth skin. His hand subtly tracing Ciel's slightly toned body as he dipped his hand lower into the bath water.

Gently washing his master's groin, the butler hummed to himself, but his touch felt... _strange_. It made the young boy blush at the touch; even though his servant did the same thing daily, somehow it made him feel tingly in his lower stomach; it was different than usual. Ciel turned his head, hiding the faint tinge of pink stained on his cheeks from his butler.

_' this is so strange, I've never felt like this when Sebastian's hands touch me. He does this all the time... but it makes me feel really weird; it makes me feel tingly and sensitive. There's no way I can let him know that he's the one making me feel like this; I have to stop before something happens...'_

Ciel moved his legs as the raven haired man's hands rubbed it gently; but at the sudden movement Sebastian's hand brushed against his member making the young lord groan quietly, barely audible to the older man's ears.

"Is everything alright, master?"

Sebastian said, his voice deep and smooth as he stopped his hands from moving; which were still at the younger boy's crotch. It made Ciel look away, hissing quietly and giving an irritated sigh.

" of course I'm fine, don't be such an imbecile. Now hurry up, you're taking way too long!" Ciel spat, his face even more pink than before.

" yes my lord, I apologize for the lengthy duration of your bath... I just want to make sure that you've been cleaned thoroughly and properly"

Scoffing, Ciel rolled his eyes as he waited for his servant to finish bathing him. As he sat there, he felt his heart beat faster than normal.

_' this isn't good... I need to find out whats wrong with my body... and fast'_

Grabbing a neatly folded towel from next to the basin, Sebastian held it out ready to wrap the it around his master to dry him off. Ciel stood up from the ivory bathtub; yanking the towel from his butler to cover up his lower half. Looking at the boy in confusion he watched him carefully.

"Master? What are yo-"

" Shut up, just hurry up and dry me off so I can get to bed... that's an order"

Nodding Sebastian grabbed another towel that was on the marble floor and began patting his master's damp skin dry with the smooth warm cotton. He finished drying him off in silence as he led him out of the bathroom .

The two males entered the room; Ciel rushed passed him quickly, now standing in front of his king-sized bed. The butler watched him carefully as he walked close behind; he headed for the young earl's closet, pulling a the freshly clean nightshirt. Sitting down on the mattress, the slate haired male avoided eye contact; not daring to look at the elder's deep crimson eyes.

The young male was looking down at his still covered lap; feeling that the tight and tingly sensation in his lower stomach not subsiding. The raven haired man looked down at his master; he noticed that the boy seemed tense, but he didn't bring up that fact. Instead he cleared his throat to gain Ciel's attention.

" Young lord, are you sure that everything is alright? You seem a little distressed" Sebastian said , his seductive sounding voice full of concern, but it made Ciel let out an annoyed sigh; that voice going straight to his little problem.

" …. I-I've had enough of your ridiculous questions; I am perfectly fine so just shut up and do what is asked of you!" the young earl barked becoming flustered.

The elder was taken aback at the harsh tone of the boy, but bowed his head in response; holding out the shirt for Ciel to put his arms through the cotton. Ciel put his fair skinned arms inside the cotton material waiting for Sebastian to button it up. The servant did this in silence; hesitantly working his way down to the bottom half of the young earl's shirt. He waited for a moment, noticing the white towel hiding the remainder of the buttons.

" Master, can you move the towel; I cant get to the rest of the buttons if it's in the way..." Sebastian's voice was deep and unreadable; his gloved hand rested on top of the slate haired male's lap.

" ...st...I'll do...myself..." Ciel mumbled; incoherent for his butler.

" I'm sorry m'lord, I didn't quite catch that.."

Finally looking up into deep red eyes, the young earl scoffed, in order to not sound so embarrassed.

" Nothing, I said I'll do it myself! Just leave my sight!" Ciel yelled; pointing to the large wooden door; emphasizing his words; the once faint tinge of pink was now a very noticeable shade of red. Sebastian's eyes widened momentarily; he stood straight up;nodding his head to his master.

"...As you wish... young lord"

And without another word, the demon butler left the room quickly; leaving Ciel alone, embarrassed, and flustered. He stood there for a few moments, thinking of what he should do. The first thing he came up with was to lock his door; to avoid anyone coming in and interrupting him. Then he made his way back over to the large bed, plopping onto it with a huff.

_' dammit! His voice made it tingle even more... how do I get rid of it?'_

The slate haired boy thought, sighing aloud as he looked down. He noticed that his once flaccid member was a bit firmer than before. He was contemplating on whether to just ignore it, or get rid of it himself; but the uncomfortable tightness decided for him. He had no other choice but to solve the problem himself.

_'… do I touch it? I have no idea what I'm doing, after all, this hasn't happened before...'_

Thoughts of Sebastian suddenly came rushing in his mind;the way the demon's voice seeped from his lips, crimson red eyes, and a rare but beautiful thing, his smile. It made the young Earl shiver at the mere thought of the older man.

Ciel decided that it was better to get this over with sooner rather than later. He sat upright, leaning back against the maple-wood headboard. Hesitantly, he moved his hand downward; gripping the hardened flesh ever so gently.

The touch made him whimper softly, his natural instincts started to kick in and be began to move his small hand; creating a slow rhythm. As time passed he felt his body become warmer, feeling his breath shorten and the tightness increase in the pit of his stomach.

By now, the room was silent besides the soft and innocent whimpers of the young male; feeling that strange and abnormal sensation turn into something pleasureful, but for some reason, he couldn't seem to find his release.

" young lord, it seems to me like you're having difficulty, here allow me to assist you~"

A deep and lusty sounding voice filled Ciel's ears; hot breath sending chills down his spine. Warm hands trailing down the boy's body tenderly; eventually touching his member. Ciel was feeling a great collection of emotions; shock, fear, relief and most importantly... pleasure. He shivered as the Elder's hands covered his member, pumping the hardened flesh along with his own hand.

"Se-Sebastian.. What a-are you... s-stop this instant! D-don't touch me..." the slate haired boy said breathlessly; moaning softly as his butler continued his ministrations on his lower region. Smirking to himself the black haired man moved his master's hand away; leaving only his gloved hand to work on pleasuring the young Earl.

" Master... you and I both know you can't do this on your own... its only natural to have your body react to stimulating things like for example, if I touch you here, it feels way better when I do it, doesn't it?"

Sebastian's skilled hand stroked the boy's member longingly; making each pump support his previous statement. It made the young earl whimper softly.

_' what he said is true, it does feel rather pleasant when he does it...'_

Ciel thought, feeling each pump grow more and more pleasureful as time passed. It wasn't much longer until the boy was moaning silently; arching into the butler's touch.

" master, is this making you feel good~ shall I continue?"

"...n-no! I-it's not.. Uhng stop..."

" hmm, I don't really think you want me to stop... your body tells me otherwise" Sebastian smirked, running his unoccupied hand down his body; unbuttoning Ciel's nightshirt slowly.

The demon then removed his ivory gloves with his teeth in a very seductive manner; making the boy moan softly to himself. Sebastian took is now exposed hand and traced the contours of the pale skin; teasing the pink buds until they became perky and firm, causing the slate haired boy to whimper at the butler's touch, each caress sent charges of new found pleasure to Ciel's body.

" ... no more... stop!" the boy moaned breathlessly looking up into the elder's eyes.

Sebastian paused momentarily, observing the vulnerable state his master was in; simply arousing to anyone who would have the pleasure of seeing it. He let out a deep chuckle, his body now hovering over his master in dominance. Leaning in close to Ciel's ear to nip it; causing the boy to shiver at the hot breath attacking his senses.

" Master... don't worry I will help you find your release shortly... I can guarantee it will make your body experience something far more arousing than just hand work.. may I?"

Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear with a voice that sent icy cold chills to his lower anatomy. Fidgeting the boy gazed into lusty crimson eyes; biting back a moan before quickly looking away.

As he watched the boy's reaction;the raven haired butler lead a trail of tender kisses down the pale skin of his young lord's neck,warm lips on the cool skin. Multicolored eyes widened at the sudden action, trying to squirm away, but to no anvil. The butler resumed; nipping at the smooth and pale skin; working his way down the neck gingerly.

Sebastian began to lead a trail of kisses down the young Earl's body; taking each perky bud into his hot cavern, lapping it tenderly with his skilled tongue. In result, the slate haired boy gasped; arching his back as a helpless whimper escaped his supple lips.

This made the elder smirk in satisfaction as he ventured his way down to Ciel's lower half. Ceasing his movements right in front of the hardened flesh. The demon looked up into the young lord's eyes; waiting for some sign for him to continue.

"w-what... what are you going to do?" Ciel asked quietly, his breathing slightly uneven.

" well, I'm am going to fulfill your body's desires... my lord"

Without another word, Sebastian took Ciel into his warm mouth; the skilled tongue tracing his master's erection. It made the young earl arch his back, gasping for air as his body felt this new-found pleasure. It wasn't long before the demon procedded to bob his head; increasing the boy's panting by sucking hard, relaxing his throat to take his young lord deeper.

"A-ahh Se-Sebastian... i-I'm serious.. stop this at once~!" the slate haired male whined; his body gyrating with anticipation; feeling the tingling sensation in his lower abdomen intensify, nerves signaling his brain of his approaching release. The butler slowed down his sucking and looked up at the younger with lusty crimson, a smirk in his expression.

" Do you really wish for me to cease master? From the way your body was jerking... it looked as if you were close to your climax...But if you really wish for me to stop I shall..."

Sebastian sighed while removing the boy's member from his mouth lazily. He wiped his wet lips with his wrist before backing himself away from the young earl. Watching the elder make his way over to the door, Ciel felt himself tense up, not really wanting his servants ministrations to end.

"W-wait! Sebastian... i-i..."

" 'you what' master~?"

Sitting up to rest himself back upon his elbows, the boy looked up at his butler with a pleading expression his eyes. Extendig his hand out; he went to grasp the demon by his coattail, trembling.

His small body shook at the lack of physical contact; revealing the fact that his body truly yearned for his servant's sensual touches. Sebastain took note of it; to see his master so fragaile, so vunerable was a very uncommon thing to witness;but he couldn't help but the smirk that ghosted across his features.

" master... you know, anything you ask of me.. I will do everything in my power to do so... now, just say the words~"

The demon's eyes morphed from its once deep copper tint, to a more blood color as his voice became drenched with a sensual tone. Ciel gasped quietly but still audible to the other.

"...Sebastain, I want you to grant my body it's release... that's an order..."

" As you wish, my lord"

Sebastian went over and pushed his master's back onto the bed; leaving a new path of kisses down to the boy's lower stomach, finally making it back to the abandoned erection. Each tender carress made Ciel moan out loud, no longer able to restrain the moans he once held in.

The boy grabbed a fist full of charcoal locks; yanking them as he bucked upward into the demon's mouth. The older of the two glanced up at the slate haired earl's panting and flushed face; watching the muscles clench in his lower once tender sucks, are now harsh as they become more and more aggressive; which in turn made the boy groan aloud.

' what is this? My body's on fire... it feels like I'm going to explode..i feel like i'm melting...'

"Se-sebastian... I-I ahhm.. need..."

" Hmm? what is it that you need, you know you have to tell me exactly what you desire~ don't be afraid to say it"

" S-shut up, I'm not afraid.. i ahnng... need more... give me more..."

Smirking inwardly at the boy's frustrated tone, Sebastian gave his master's length a long and drawn out lick; tracing his tongue sinfully against the throbing flesh, earning a very vocal whimpher from the young earl.

"Ahhng! Sebast-ahn... my body... it's on fire... i feel.. l-like i'll explode"

" mmmh that means you are very close to your release my lord... it won't be long now... just let go.."

" B-but Sebas..tain I-I... something is coming out... ahng-"

" Just do it... Ciel~"

With only a few more tentative sucks; the slate haired boy yelled out loudly, his voice hoarse and full of ecstacy. The petite body arched from ontop of the large ivory sheeted matress as Ciel threw his head back. the boy's mouth agape as saliva leaked from the corner's of his mouth.

Thick ribbons of cream colored essence seeped down the awaiting man's mouth; swalloling the slightly bitter liquid,milking his master for everything he had to give. Once the length returned to it's flaccid state, Sebatian pulled away; licking his lips to savor the flavor that is his master. He looked into dazed eyes, enjoying the sight of his master in afterglow.

"Well master, how was that, did i satisfy you~?"

Ciel didn't respond with words, he only nodded while panting. His chest heaved; gradually slowing down as his heartbeat returned to normal. Turning over to his side, the slate haired boy mumbled something, but the elder could'nt decipher what he said.

" Young master,What was that? I couldn't really hea-"

" Stay with me... for tonight Sebastian..."

Taken aback at the sudden request; the butler smirked once again,climbing into the bed with his master. He wrapped his arms around the slinder waist, pulling it close to his own. Sebastian hummed quietly in his throat, nuzzling his nose into younger's neck.

"As you wish, my lord..."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^END^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A/N: WHOA it's 3:56AM... ahahah well at least I _FINALLY_ was able to post this~ Thank you all so much for reading, please tell me what you all think~

Love you all :3


End file.
